


灰

by Lukascanfly



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: I love Hyung There is no doubt, M/M, run away please
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “他想看，但是他不能。”
Relationships: Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Kudos: 29





	灰

他们这么干大概有不少次，杨没数过，以前他总会去数，一开始还好，可后来裴的狠劲儿上来，每一次都能开发出杨全新的痛觉，他沉迷于此，早已忘记自己数到第几次了。

“这是第几次？”裴问，他的西装脱在了休息室，提着杨的领口把他压在隔间门板上的时候倒是没吓着他，他只是在看裴手臂的肌肉线条，脸上没什么惊讶的动作，还是一副永远搞不清楚发生个什么状况的云游表情。

“Hyung，尾随不是好举动。”他慢慢的摸着裴指尖的茧，轻轻地来回摩挲，那质感刺得他浑身上下都在发痒。他低声这么说，故意把气息吐在裴右边的领口里。

洗手间很安静，偶尔能听到门外的交谈声，裴感觉到头顶闪烁的灯光，他的身体居然先一步他的大脑开始行动，他迅速把杨的眼镜扯掉丢在瓷砖上，几乎是把舌头直接撞在了杨的牙齿前面，他甚至试图用牙齿去啃牙齿，他粗暴的动作让杨觉得他想把自己的牙都给吞进肚子里。

轻点。他含含糊糊的说，尾音还没有发出来就被新一轮的进攻淹没了，他尝到裴嘴里的柠檬味，那是他排练之前给裴带的糖，他以为裴不会吃。

“求我。”  
“干嘛要求你？”  
“因为这样很刺激。”

“我可没觉得在排练厅洗手间里面做爱有多刺激。”在眼镜之后杨又任由他把自己的短袖t恤扒掉搭在肩膀上，杨笑了，说他这样好像个甜点师傅。

“我和陈不一样你知道吧？”  
“我知道。”  
“那我和他哪里不一样？”  
“你们哪里都不一样。”

杨总会用问题来回答问题，被裴在床上收拾了好几次之后改了过来，裴不喜欢，所以杨后来学会了用他问题里显而易见的线索来回答，虽然是顺着他的意思说的，可这个答案基本无效。

“为什么你不能正经回答我的问题呢？”裴边问边把他往马桶那边推。

“我猜我们大概是炮友？”杨也很自觉的解开皮带，“我如果正经回答问题你会生气，一生气你就一定会控制不住想要操死我。”

“你就算不回答问题，我也一样会操死你。”裴今天想用右手，他的左手时常按弦，伸进去摸不了几下直接可以把杨给摸射。

他在某些时候总是敏感到不像话，也更给了裴在洗手间欺负他的理由。

轻...轻点。杨没发出声音，他的短袖挂在裴肩膀上，他伸过头去咬住自己的衣摆想要抑制住自己发出的声音，但好像这没什么效果，裴直接把手抽了出来，其实他才刚伸进去没多久，以他的逻辑思维来回忆，杨虽然还在嘴硬，但是现在他的身体已经开始泛红了。

他把那个在瓷砖上碍事的眼镜踢到一边，扯着杨的胳膊把他拽了过去，裴喜欢后入，他不用看着杨的眼睛。

他想看，但是他不能。

“一会儿叫小声一点，现在是休息时间。”裴在他耳边说。杨最近没剪头发，乱七八糟的堆在头顶，衬着红透了的耳朵反而很好看。

他有点生气，每次杨被挑起兴致安安静静等着他进来的时候都让他很生气，这时候的杨比任何时候都要漂亮，而他抓不到这个，他抓到的只有那些用问题回答的问题，用泥土掩盖的不存在的事实，和他们都不愿意承认的其它。

裴没有解决办法，他只能在生气的时候进入杨，让杨知道他无处宣泄只好统统捅进去的情绪。杨几乎站不住，在他手里不断滑落，像一只被涂满了油彩的海豹，裴能在心里默写出来他的蝴蝶骨，那里总是像太阳得了白化病一般的脆弱。

隔间外面发出了推门声，左不过是双簧管们来接水泡哨片或是圆号们来洗手，但是裴感觉到了杨突如其来的强烈的拒绝，他一反常态地开始挣扎，想要摆脱裴的控制，尽管他根本使不上一点力气。

“别动。”裴很小声地说，他没停下动作，甚至咬住了杨的耳朵，“你越听话，我们越快结束。”

在杨犹豫的时候他伸手轻轻掐住了杨的脖子，加快了速度，他感觉到杨的眼泪滴在他的手背上，他喜欢杨哭，杨的眼泪代表了什么东西，好像他们之间只要不挑明就永远都有某个可能一样。

他在射之前想到了他和杨去悉尼西海岸看到的海，只有他们两个人。

裴突然想看看杨的眼睛。

他想看，但是他不能。


End file.
